


Papa is Popular

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents!Au, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: on their household, Jisungie is the most popular





	Papa is Popular

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

It all started with,

"Did you sleep well?" Jisung asked Daniel slightly ruffling his husband's messy locks with one hand. He's on his way on feeding Woojin who was engrossed with the cartoon he's watching. The little kid stood infront of their television while dancing along with the tune of Por*ro.

"Woojin, mam-mam?" he called their son luring him the food he's holding. The little kid turned to him and clapped happily seeing the bowl on his hand.

Jisung sat on the floor near where Daniel was sitting as he feeds Woojin. He heard Daniel grunts. "I did but I woke up without you so..."

Jisung chuckled and gave his husband a side glance. "Sorry, I heard Woojin knocking so I got up earlier."

The little kid went up to Jisung once more asking for food. Daniel automatically smiled watching their kid eat with gusto. "Say please."

Eighteen months old Woojin immediately put his hands together with his 'please' face because he doesn't talk yet. "So cute." Jisung feed him with a spoonful of the food he made. Woojin finished eating and Jisung gave him snacks. He silently sit there watching television, only standing up to dance and blabber.

Jisung sat beside Daniel who was now drinking his morning coffee as they watch Woojin together, responding to their son's still incoherent blabbers.

"We should apply for another one." Daniel whispered at the older. Jisung looked at him a knotted forehead. Daniel admits that he's wasn't a big help on raising their son but he makes sure helps him whenever he can. "Well, not right now. I just... You know I'm an only child, right?"

Jisung chuckled on how flustered Daniel became. Jisung decided to quit his job to look after their son and Daniel still thinks it's a kind of pity since he met and fell in love with a hardworking kindergarten teacher. He wrapped his both arms around his husbands waist. "Didn't say anything." he said. "I was actually thinking the same thing last night."

"Let's take it easy first. Let's focus on Woojin first." Daniel kissed his temple with a loud smack before returning the hug when they both heard a loud wailing from their son.

Their attention automatically went on Woojin who was wailing in agony, his face is red and collapses himself on the floor still crying.

"Why? Why?" Jisung asked the little kid and Woojin looks up to them and cried loudly once more. He lets go from hugging Daniel and gestured to his son to go to him. "Come here. What's wrong?"

Woojin magically stopped crying, stood up and threw himself on Jisung's lap before crawling quickly his way to his father's lap and slapped Daniel's face away from Jisung's. Jisung laughed loudly.

"Ah, he's jealous." Daniel figured out pinching their son's cheek lightly while laughing. "Where did you learn that, huh?" The kid clings himself on Jisung's neck ignoring Daniel with a pout.

"Obviously, from you." Jisung whispered.

From then on, Daniel has been intentionally clinging or hugging Jisung infront of Woojin because their son's reaction doesn't disappoints.

 

 

"Pa!" Jisung heard Woojin called from their table. He was cooking his breakfast and because it's a holiday he let Daniel sleep in.

Jisung glanced at his already seated little prince before going back to his pan. "I'm almost done." Jisung looked back when he felt a hand on his waist and he was attacked by a surprise peck on the lips from Daniel.

"Morning," his husband mumbled before he makes his way to their fridge. He only got a drink and sat across Woojin.

Jisung finished cooling down Woojin's food and the kid giggled happily as he put down his bowl infront of him.

"Thanks for the food," Jisung said. Woojin followed with a bow and his incoherent mumbling.

Daniel watch their son eat with a fatherly smile. "Is it good?"

Woojin made a sound, a thing he always does when he likes what he's eating. The kid even wiggled his body to express how delicious it is. "Pa!"

"Oh?" Jisung responded glancing back at his son. Woojin shakes his body when he got his papa's attention and laughed as he enjoyed his breakfast.

Jisung finished making coffee and silently put it in front of Daniel, the latter mumbled thanks as he automatically pulled the chair beside him for Jisung to sit. "He's just spilling everything." Daniel whispered at him watching Woojin scoops his food and drops everything before it reaches his mouth. They both giggle silently at how adorable their son is.

Woojin finished eating and surprisingly enough, he figured out how to eat without spilling before he finish his meal. Daniel cleaned the table while their son singing to Jisung that he wants snacks.

"Daddy will give you something." Jisung said to the kid instead.

Woojin looks up to Daniel and put his hands together. Daniel laughed before opening the fridge. Woojin screamed and jumped in joy.

"Say please." Daniel asked with a yougurt drink on his hand

"Pwis."

"Cutely."

Woojin blinked his eyes before shutting his eyes close. "He's winking." Jisung explained to Daniel who just laughed loudly and gave Woojin his drink. "Say thank you." The little kid complied bowing to his dad before running away.

"He bacame so adorable." Daniel hugs Jisung when the older was done cleaning.

Jisung returned the hug before he remembered he's sweaty and pushed Daniel away. His husband didn't let go but instead tightened the hug. "I haven't showered either." he said like he can read Jisung's mind. Jisung giggled and hugged Daniel back.

"Woojinie!" Daniel called their son.

Their son's face immediately crumpled before he started crying loudly, yougurt drink straw left hanging on his mouth while crying. "Pa... Pa!!!!"

"Come here." Jisung said without breaking the hug.

Woojin, still crying, drags si feet to where they were hugging and hugs Jisung's legs pushing Daniel away.

"Papaaaaa!!!!" Daniel wails and Woojin laughed at him.


End file.
